


Ten Thousand Paper Planes

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: "It wasn't exactly a pleasant evening in the Seattle area, as far as they go. Rain pounded at the windows of every building in the city and black clouds rolled overhead. Flashes of lightning illuminated the sky at irregular intervals. The three children in the house at 3026 93rd Pl NE, Clyde Hill huddled in their beds as peals of thunder cracked the sky. The oldest -a girl of perhaps six- lay on her bed, shivering in the darkness. An especially loud boom rocked the house and she hid further under her blankets. Moments later, something fell through the roof with the sound of splintering wood and slammed down on her carpeted floor. The girl's scream rivaled the sound of thunder. It was not something that had fallen into her room. It was someone."The story of a lost soul, falsely imprisoned, and eight people who are just as captured as she, but with no physical bars caging them in.I've always wanted to try a soulmate au.





	1. Does the house insurance cover this?

It wasn't exactly a pleasant evening in the Seattle area, as far as they go. Rain pounded at the windows of every building in the city and black clouds rolled overhead. Flashes of lightning illuminated the sky at irregular intervals. The power had gone out in an area of six blocks. The three children in the house at 3026 93rd Pl NE, Clyde Hill huddled in their beds as peals of thunder cracked the sky. The oldest -a girl of perhaps six- lay on her bed, shivering in the darkness of her room. An especially loud boom rocked the house and she hid further under her blankets. Moments later, something fell through the roof with the sound of splintering wood and the smell of ozone and slammed down on her carpeted floor. The girl's scream rivaled the sound of thunder. It was not some _thing_ that had fallen into her room. It was some _one_. 

The girl's parents rushed into the room, panicked by their daughter's wailing. She was hysterically pointing at a dark mass on the floor as rain poured in from the massive hole in the roof. The father ran to his daughter and made sure she was okay. The mother called 911 as she knelt on the floor by the wet _thing_ on the carpet.

"911, what is your emergency?" a voice crackled through the cell phone.

"Something fell through the roof and into my daughter's room! Something big!"

"Can you tell what it is?"

"We have no light, but I'm trying. I don't think- oh my god!" The woman gasped.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"It's a person!" After a few seconds of no reply, it was clear the dispatcher didn't believe what he was being told.

"An ambulance is on the way. It will arrive in about ten minutes. Is the person breathing?" he asked skeptically.

The woman paused to check. "Yes."

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"No."

"Sit tight, emergency services are on the way."

The parents moved their children all into one room and waited for the ambulance.

Before long, paramedics were coming up the stairs and bursting into the room. They tried to lift the figure off the probably bloodstained carpet and onto a stretcher. With their flashlights, they saw why they couldn't get the person's body onto the stretcher. Two huge white and brown wings protruded from the figure's back. 

"Holy shit," one of them whispered. This wasn't something they were trained to handle. She snapped a few pictures and sent them ahead to the hospital. Five minutes later, everyone at the hospital had seen them. Ten minutes after that, 2,400 miles away, S.H.I.E.L.D. computers received a message with a photo attachment. 

_"Are you seeing this?  
-M"_


	2. The house insurance does not, but Tony Stark does.

The Quinjet came to life with a quiet purr as seven people boarded. 

"JARVIS, notify Fury that we're on our way, even though he only gave us minimal information," multibillionaire Tony Stark sarcastically ordered his AI program. He then turned to speak to the other six occupants of the vehicle. "We are on our way to the Seattle area. In some hospital, I don't know which, ask JARVIS, is a humanoid creature. We don't know if it's a mutant or something else, but we do have this shitty cellphone photo."

He pulled up an image and displayed it on one of the screens in the jet. The picture was blurry, but the figure unmistakably had wings.

"It crash landed in one of the richer neighborhoods about two hours ago. Already some visitors to the hospital worship and pray to it, thinking it's an angel. And who knows? Maybe it is. After two  _gods_ dropped out of the sky, I'd believe it. But we need to secure the thing. We have no idea how dangerous it could be. And we need to secure it before national news gets ahold of it. After the Loki incident, we can't afford the negative publicity this could cause."

The team sat silently in the Quinjet for the duration of the trip, just preparing for what might be a fight with a seraph. 

* * *

They eyed her with a sense of foreboding. Like one might feel when looking at mystery meat in a school cafeteria. She could practically taste their unease as she sat up and stretched her aching wings. It was a bad idea. They ached for good reason. One was broken in at least six places and the other was bloody and mangled. The pain nearly knocked her out again, but she fought to stay awake. 

"Father! She's awake!" Somebody was shouting. If they would just stop doing that maybe her head would stop hurting so bad. It was a mortal woman, perhaps 3700 years old. But she was calling this man in black vestments Father. He couldn't have been 1600. How odd. She coughed.

"Why is she calling you Father? You're not her father. How old are you, 1550? And she's, what, 3620? This makes no sense..." She was groggy and confused and everything  _hurt._

The black-robed man's eyes widened in shock at the numbers.

"How old are  _you?"_

"1200, I think," she grimaced.

"She called me Father because I am a priest, "Father" is a title of respect for my office."

"Oh."

The priest turned away and spoke to one of the people dressed in teal. "Get me a line to the Vatican. Now."

"What is your name? Are you an angel?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you know my name? Because if I don't have one I think I'd like to be called Olive."

He was about to reply when the man he had told to get a line to the Vatican came back and addressed him.

"Father Benedict, we can't call anyone outside. People are coming to pick her up and they said this might be a matter of national security."

"Can they fix my wings?" Olive asked the nurse. He shrugged and almost had time to reply before seven oddly-dressed people walked into her hospital room. 

"Hello, you must be the people I was told were coming to take me somewhere?"

"Yes," said the one with long blond hair.

"Your Highness," Olive greeted.

"You know who I am?" the blond asked, shocked.

"No, why?" Olive replied, deeply confused as to why this stranger would think she knew him. At her answer, they all looked at each other. Someone must have given a signal she couldn't see, because two of them walked forward and cuffed her at her wrists and ankles. The woman who cuffed her wrists helped her stand and led her toward the others. Olive felt an apprehension that was not entirely her own. The man who had cuffed her ankles spoke up. He had light brown hair and seemed more wary of her than the others.

"Shouldn't we bind her wings?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea," said yet another tall, muscular blond. He seemed to be the leader of the group. 

"Please don't touch them," Olive begged. "Please."

"No can do," a man in a red and gold suit of armor said. He tried to fold them against her back and she screamed. Her brain overloaded with pain signals and she passed out.

"I don't think wings are supposed to be all bent like that," he informed the rest of the group. 


End file.
